Is Logan Cheating?
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall thinks Logan is cheating on him, theres a happy ending, because I just cant write  A sad Kogan. RPS. So cute, its better then it sounds.


Oh how I missed making one-shots, so since I'm having writers block, I decided this is the best way to get rid of it. And this ides just came to me out of no where...or did it? Anyways this is a RPS story because I think In real life Logan would be the dominant one and Kendall would be the sensitive insecure one. Plus I just LOVE RPS stories, anyways on with the story! Just to give you a warning now this might be sad, but it has a happy ending :)  
>This happened before Nothing Even Matters came out.<p>

Discalamier:I dont own big time rush.

Kendall sat on a chair on set, wrapped in on himself in the corner as the current scene was going on. His legs were pulled up to his chest , and his faces was hidden in his knees and he couldnt help the tears that fell.

His shoulders were shaking, and he felt like a such a idiot.

He felt like such a idiot, how could he think Logan could ever love him, how could he think he was good enough for the older boy, how could he think that he was all Logan needed, how could he think he was doing enough to please Logan.

He loved Logan so much, and his heart hurt, so bad. He felt like he had been stabbed a million times or someone had ripped his heart out.

But he couldnt be mad at Logan. Logan deserved better then him, he should have known that.

But that didnt stop the feeling like his whole world was frozen and everything had turnend against him.

Logan was cheating on him, he just knew it.

It just started with the little things like the way Logan wouldnt hold his hand in public anymore, or the way that he sometimes came home from work late,  
>so late that Kedall would be wide awake waiting up for him. Things like that.<p>

He couldnt really explain it, it was more like a feeling he was getting.

"Hey are you ok?"

Kendall looked up slowly, meeting Carlos's warm brown eyes.

Kendall shook his head, Carlos looked confused, but concernend and wrapped a arm around the youngest member of Big Time Rush shoulders.

"Whats wrong,buddy?" Carlos asked.

Kendall started crying harder, whole body shaking and lips quivering, chin trembling.

"I think...I'm not...I think Logans cheating on me." Kendall whimpered out, letting out a loud sob.

Carlos jumped up, looking just so fucking angry. So pist off, like he was getting ready to kill.

"HE FUCKING WHAT!" Carlos screamed, making Kendall jump.

Carlos was so fucking mad, he just wanted to run over to Logan and punch him in the face, to brake his nose, and brake his arm and make him feel the pain he saw on Kendalls face.

Kendall was his coworker, his best friend, his little brother.

No one hurts his little brother and gets away with it.

"JAMES!" Carlos yelled over at his boyfriend who was on the other side of the set.

The younger males brown head snapped up, looking at Carlos about how pist off he was, and how broken Kendall was and ran across the room.

"Whats up?" he asked grabbing Carlos's hand, this seemend to upset kendall though because the blonde started crying harder.

"Logans cheating on Kendall." Carlos said the brunette name bitterley.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER DID WHAT! OH FUCK NO!" James screamed making the blonde whimper.

James was heated, Kendall was just so nice, and sweet, who the hell would wanna hurt him. Kendall was his best friend, his brother, and now Logan was gonna get it for hurting him.

"LOGAN GETTING YOUR POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEINGS ASS OVER HERE NOW!" James yelled over to Logan.

Logan flinched at his words. what had he done? Why was James yelling at him and why did Carlos look like he wanted to slit his throat. And why the hell was Kendall crying. But he made his way over to them anyways, stopping a few feet infront of them.

Carlos growled, and took a step towards Logan, making Logan eyes widen.

Kendall grabbed his arm.

"Carlos dont." Kendall whimpered out.

"No Kendall, we're gonna fucking beat this asshole til he cant breath anymore." Carlos said, pulling away from Kendall.

"He's gonna wish he had never done what he did." James growled.

"Wait wait wait, what did I do? I dont know what the fuck your talking about." Logan said, confused. He didnt know what they were talking about.

"We're talking about YOU CHEATING ON KENDALL!" Carlos screamed.

Logans eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Were talking about you fucking people who are not Kendall, behind his back." James gritted out, glaring at Logan like he wish he had a knife.

"W-W-W-...I'm not cheating on Kendall." Logan said truthfully, why the hell would they think something like that?

Logan looked at Kendall, and saw him flinch.

"Baby why..why would you think I was cheating on you?" he asked, softly.

"B-be-because y-you always c-co-come hom-home l-l-late and wh-when y-y-y-ou do yo-you never t-touch m-m-me, and y-you never-never h-ha-have time for me any more your al-always with someone e-el-else on the -c-crew a-an-and and and-" Kendall couldnt keep going and broke down in sobs.

"Kendall I'm not cheating on you. I Swear on-on everything. I Love you, baby and I would never do that. Your my sweet boy and I love you so so much and I would never hurt you, like that. I'm so sorry I made you think that Kendall. Please believe me, I would never do that. Why would you think that? I Know theres more to it."

"I'm not good enough for you." Kendall whispered.

Logan gasped, moving forward and taking Kendalls face in his hands, Kendall leanend into the touch, tears falling.

"Kendall its the other way around. I'm so blessed to have you, your my own person gift from god."

Kendall grabbed Logans face, ready to kiss him but James cut in

"Then why are you coming home so late?"

Logan sighed.

"I wanted to keep it a secret but...I wrote you a song and I've been working with the producers so it can be on the album."

Kendall started crying again.

"Kendall why-"

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever Logan, I should have trusted you, but I didnt and I feel like the worst person ever and I'm so sorry."  
>Kendall said grabbing Logans hand.<p>

"We're sorry to Logan. We should have asked you before we started yelling at you. We just dont want you to hurt Kendall he's like are brother-"

Carlos cut him James off.

"And you are to. Your like are brother. We're all brothers, were a family. And we got pratective because Kendalls our baby." Carlos said.

"Family hug?" Kendall asked.

They got in a hug group hug and held onto each other for a few minutes.

When they broke apart, Logan took Kendall in his arms and Kissed him softly, sweetly and everything that made there hearts wanna burst.

"I Love you Kendall." Logan whispered against his lips.

"I Love you to Logan."

so yeah, that was just...bad. But it helped me with my writers block with my story, My Angel and I can already feel the ideas bouncing around in my head.

Please Review.

Sarah.


End file.
